Kung Fu Panda: Lucky Snow
by Star Studielle
Summary: Yuki, a white fox from japan, wants to learn Kung Fu and Train with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, but soon an unexpected character shows his face once again Sorry for rubbish summary, so Rated T just in case and OCX?
1. Chapter 1

******Do not read if you haven't watch the sequel! **** You've been warned :3**

**Wooo! New story! Sorry for not updating The Warrior yet... I have writers block, but anyway**

**Just want to clear some things up about ages cuz if not it's a bit pervy and weird, anyway...**

**Yuki ~ 22**

**Po ~ 20**

**Tigress ~ 23**

**Viper ~ 21 1/2**

**Crane ~ 22**

**Monkey ~ 21**

**Mantis ~ 22**

**Master Shifu ~ Err... I think 50-60 can someone help me with shifu pls?**

**Lord Shen ~ 25 (okay even though in the film he says '**_**I waited thirty years' **_**yadi yadi yada but... well I'l explain in the story =)**

**Anyway to the story!**

Kung Fu Panda 3

Lucky Snow

The young vixen walked casually and curiously through the Valley Of Peace, she let the sun shine warmly on her silky white fur, her kimono flapped elegantly around her legs, the kimono reached just below her knees and was red, white and black, the white fox looked around the street, it was apparently market day and she was high on curiosity, she had a thought flicker quickly across her mind, she remembered that 15 years ago, she could smell the exact same scents in the same market, she was originally from Japan, then her mother and father decided to take her to china to live in peace, but suddenly, they weren't there anymore, she moved back to china by taking a boat trip, she ran to her house and nobody was there, she realised they weren't coming back and stayed in her house with her nanny, Lady Feng, a crow, she was originally Chinese and taught her to speak Chinese as well as Japanese, it was only three days ago did she leave her house and moved to China, hoping to meet a certain 6 people.

**Yuki POV**

I dismissed the thought and started to look at the stalls, one that had spices and peppers peeked my interest, the smells wafted up my nostrils, it was sharp but alluring, the seller was a brown, old rabbit, he seemed cheerful and friendly

"I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" the rabbit asked

"Yuki, my name's Yuki" I said gazing at the different jars of ingredients

"That's Japanese isn't it?" he said

"Yes, I'm from Japan, but I thought I'd like living in China" I replied, sniffing the jars of chilli

"Do you live anywhere near here then? I didn't notice any 'for sale' signs?" he asked _How many questions is this stranger gonna ask me? _

"Well, no... not really, I was hoping to stay at the Jade Palace, I want to train there you see" I flicked my tail towards the building high on the mountain

"W-where the dragon warrior lives?"

"Yes, that's the one"

"Well, good luck getting in there kid, you need to be as good as Po to get in there now" he paused "Are you interested in any products?"

"Um, no, not at the moment thanks, but if I get any money, I'll definitely buy some of that chilli, well best be going" I said, trying to slip away, I waved my paw in goodbye and started walking through the market

There were stalls of masks, food, noodles and fireworks, I loved fireworks, they are so pretty and amazing, I had passed the market quite quickly, without stopping to look at any other stall in case more questions were asked, I started the long journey up the steps to the Jade Palace

_Oh... My... God... how can ANYBODY climb these stairs? _I was out of breath in no time, I'm not the fittest fox in the litter, but I am a determinate person, step by step, I climbed the stairs, I let my paw pads feel the cool floor, it was nice to feel something cold for once, instead of my fur burning up.

I _finally_ got up to the entrance to the palace, it was worth the climb, I was awe struck, the palace was sparkling and shone brightly in the sun, _H-How am I going to go in there without freaking out? _I mustered the courage, and put paw infront of paw to the entrance, I lifted my forepaw to the door, I hesitated _C'mon you can do this, if not you'll regret it... _I knocked my paw on the door four times and waited, I hear faint footsteps _Oh my god what if it's Tigress? She'll rip my tail off if I'm interrupting her training! _I was about to turn until I heard the door creak open, I looked at the person coming to greet me, it was a small red panda _Master Shifu!_

"Hello, how are you?" he said as he walked out infront of the door

"I'm Yuki" I said as I put my paws together and bowed "And you are Master Shifu?" I asked

"Correct Yuki, and what business do you have here?" he said, I straightened up

"Well, kind of a long story" I paused "but I was hoping... if I could train here... with you and the Furious Five?" I asked politely

"Well, well" he said "I think you'd better come inside" he turned and opened the door more, he walked into the building, I hesitated but followed, I turned and closed the door behind me

Once I had got into the palace, it was like a breath of fresh air, it was peaceful and calm, there were trees blossoming, a small pond that had lily pads growing on it, this looked exactly how Lady Feng described it, I followed Master Shifu into the building

"This is the training building, The Five should be around here somewhere" he said to me, I looked around and saw training dummies, punch bags and everything you would see in a training room

"Hiya!" We turned to see a female tiger launching herself at a dummie, she sliced it in half, she landed on one knee and one paw

"Master Tigress" Shifu bowed

"Master Tigress?" I bowed, though slightly awestruck

"Master Shifu, who is this?" Tigress bowed then stood up straight and indicated me

"This is Yuki, she wishes to train here"

"Here?" Shifu nodded

"Who wants to train here?" I turned to see a Crane walking into the room with a Praying Mantis on his hat

"Master Crane! And Master Mantis!" I was so happy to see atleast one of the Furious Five, not three! I bowed respectfully

"Hello, but who are you?" Mantis quickly walked up to me

"I-I'm Yuki"

"Yuki who?" a viper and monkey came into the other side of the room

"Master Viper! And Master Monkey!" I turned and bow _Oh my WOW! I get to see ALL of the furious five! Maybe I might get a glimpse of the Dragon Warrior!_

"Hey guys, who's up for noodles?" a giant Panda walked into the room, he had noodles half hanging out of his mouth and had two bowls of noodles with chopsticks in both paws

"The Dragon Warrior!" I exclaimed with joy and bowed

"Oh hey ya" he smiled, and walked up to us, the entire group had surrounded me now, I felt slightly claustrophobic "So who's this Master Shifu?"

"This is Yuki, and she wishes to train here at the Jade Palace along with you six" Shifu explained, slightly annoyed by explaining it about more than once

"Really? Another student for you Shifu!" Po congratulated Shifu

"So you think she is able to train here?" Shifu asked the six animals


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda

Lucky Snow ~ Chapter 2

"Well of course" Po said enthusiastically "The more the merrier"

"Arigatou Dragon Warrior" I bowed

"Just call me Po"

"Ok" I smiled

"Arigatou?" I heard Mantis ask Viper

"So you guys think she can train here?" asked Crane, Tigress looked at me then nodded

"Yeah, ok I guess" Monkey said

"I agree" Matis joined in

"It'll be good having another girl around here" Viper smiled her fangless mouth at me

"Ok, unanimous vote, you can train here" Shifu turned to me

"Oh my! Thank you! All of you" I thanked gratefully _Woo! I'm in!_

"Do you have any items with you? Clothes, luggage?" Crane asked me

"No, other than my Kimono, my items are at my old home in Japan" I said _I'm not gonna mention my notebook _I touched my side, my bag was underneath my Kimono, a strange place to keep it but when it has embarrassing things in it, I'd prefer to keep it hidden

"Ok, well I'll show you to your room" Crane suggested, flapping his wing indicating him to follow

"Thank you" I looked at Shifu asking him if it was acceptable for me to go, and he seemed to have read my mind and nodded, I smiled and looked at the others "Thank you for letting me stay here", Tigress nodded and the rest smile

"Don't worry about it" Mantis said, I bowed and then walked out of the training building with Master Crane _Eeee! Master Crane!_

Shen woke to find himself floating through a creamy fog, he looked around and realised what had happen _I died... so where am I now? How could I not have moved from my falling cannon? _Shen looked around, half hoping to see any living creature, even though he already knew what had happened

"Shen..." Shen jerked his head, looking for the mysterious voice, he spun around in confusion

"W-Who are you?" he asked, defensively

"...Lord Shen..." the voice repeated his name, Shen started to panic _Am I going to constantly be taunted by this voice for the rest of eternity?_

"No, you're not Shen" Shen finally heard the voice, more solid than the last few sentences, the voice was from a creature, he wanted to turned around and confront the voice, but his body wouldn't let he, he was paralysed

"W-who... Are you?" He asked

"More importantly, who are you?" this question surprised Shen, this creature had been calling him for the last few minutes, but didn't know him?

"I-I'm Lord Shen, but surely you must've kno-" Shen was interrupted

"No, I mean your true self, who are you inside?" Shen was confused "I see that you have not found inner peace yet"

Shen went even stiffer "I..." Shen trailed off, Shen knew that the Panda had found peace even though he had taken everything away from him, like his parents did to him

"You're parents loved you Shen" Shen closed his eyes sadly "You must surely see that now" he reopened his eyes and saw an image of his Father and Mother, caring for a small white chick, the chick's mother cradling him in her wings, and his father playing a babyish game with his son

"Father... Mother..." Shen couldn't help the anger he had held against them for so many years, dissolve and fade _We looked so happy then... _

"See?" Shen felt his body slowly heal from the paralysis and he twisted his body to see the person who had been talking to him

"So how did you end up here Yuki?" Crane asked me

"Well... I came to visit here when I was 7, but I lost my parents, I went back to Japan to see if they were there..." I paused "Anyway I was raised for the last 15 years by my family friend Lady Feng"

"Wow... Did you ever find your parents?" Crane asked _Oh... mother... father..._ I shook my head "Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be..." I wanted to change the subject as soon as possible "so where's your room?"

"Well... Here" Crane lifted a wing to the closed doors "Yours is next door" we took a couple more steps and finally reached my room, Crane opened the doors and showed me my new room "I'll give you some time to settle in, but if you don't hurry, I think Po will eat _all_ of the noodles" he chuckled and turned to walk off

"Thanks Master Crane" I said after him

"Please, just call me Crane" he twisted his head to face me, then jerked it back and walked off.

Shen saw an old tortoise with an old staff in his hand

"W-who are you?" Shen asked the tortoise

"Still you ask too many questions" he chuckled "Much like myself in my youth"

"Grand Master Oogway" were the only words Shen could muster, why would the creator of Kung Fu himself come to see a dead spirit who in his life on earth tried to kill it?

"Shen... I think you haven't seen life to its fullest" the tortoise's old eyes burned into Shen's eyes like a firework

"Trying to stop my fate, I hadn't the time" Shen shut his eyes and folded his wings, but opened his eyes with a sad expression

"Hadn't you had thought that if you had stop making those cannons that you would never had committed genocide?" he spoke his kind words of wisdom to Shen, Shen could tell Oogway was not intending on an argument

"I... had to think of my future" Shen tried to defend his pride, but he seemed to have woken up and realised what had happened to him, and what was the cause of all of his problems. Himself.

"What now of it?" Shen was slightly taken aback, what _was_ he going to do now, he was in this swirling world of mist and he was stuck there for eternity, no friends, no family, no love... just Oogway and he could probably disappear where and when he wanted to, and Shen would be alone forever.

"I-I..." Shen thought desperately on what could fulfil the crater in his heart, he recalled the words he had said to that Panda, but Shen could finally realise he was partly talking about himself "Don't know..."

"I do" Shen turned his head towards the tortoise

"W-what?" Shen whispered in confusion

"'A peacock, is defeated by a warrior of Black and White' it did not say the 'death of the peacock' and it does not say that the peacock cannot change" Shen's mind wandered in confusion _What is he talking about? I'm Dead!_

"But I'm already-"

"Not dead" Shen's mouth gaped open as he never finished his sentence, he was silence for a few moments _I'm... Not Dead?_


	3. Chapter 3

Kung Fu Panda

Lucky Snow ~ Chapter 3

I sat down on the floor next to mat as a bed, I unhooked my bag from around my neck, slipping it out of my kimono and laid the bag on the floor, it was a light brown bag with a Japanese mark on it, I opened my bag and took out my black and white notebook, along with my black and white pencil, the pencil had a feather of Lady Feng on the end of it _Oh I wonder how Feng is doing _Feng was like my mother growing up, she always took care of me and treated me like I was her daughter, but I pushed the memories away and flipped my notebook to the last previous page, I shut my eye and began to think.

Shen was bewildered by the old tortoises comment _Not dead? How on earth can I be not dead? I got crushed by a massive cannon for China's sake!_

"Master Oogway, you _must_ be mistaken! Why am I here if I'm not dead?"

"Shen, you are not dead, I can reassure you that" he paused "Did you not think of how you came to be here?" Shen was surprised at this question, Shen just wanted to know if he was alive or not, but he had to answer the grand master if _he_ wanted answers

"No" he replied, but then started to think _It was the Panda, I tried to kill all of them, but instead gave that Panda inner peace and he defeated me- _Shen knew that he had caused all of his problems, he dropped his head, shut his eyes and sighed

"You have not heard that 'One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it'?" Shen looked up at the grand master, he could understand at what he was saying... sadly, but all that was in the past, so how is he not dead?

"No... No I haven't" he paused "But I understand what you are saying Master" the old tortoise seemed to smile at him with kindness, an emotion Shen hasn't seen for years

"You are not dead Shen" he held out his staff and pointed it at Shen "For I am reviving you" Shen jumped back in confusion

"B-But why?" Shen nearly shouted out of shock

"You need to find inner peace before you can travel to the heavens, you have not let life reach your heart and soul" Shen felt a light petal touch his wing, he looked down and saw a peach blossom petal, suddenly more floated around him, Shen looked back up at Grand Master Oogway "But you cannot fail this time Shen, if you die this time, that's it, I cannot give you any more than a second chance" Shen was so shocked but so happy at the same time

"A second chance is all that I need! Thank you!" he said to him, he could see that the tortoise was fading into a burst of Peach Blossom Petals, as he was, but then he realised that he had done so much wrong doings before he came here, how could he _deserve_ another life? "Grand Master Oogway! This must be a mistake, an accident!" he could barely hear Oogway but he heard an echo of the grand masters words before everything faded into a white, light pink

"There are no accidents..."

I saw that image again, and I opened my eyes quickly _There! Quick! _My paw moved so quickly that you could barely keep track, I drew the image that had flickered across my mind like a candle, I had had several dreams about this pattern, it was like a Japanese folding fan, but with feathers instead of the special paper, the fan was white and the end was red with a white circle in it, I had seen the pattern so many times in my dreams and tried to draw it down so that I could try to make sense of it, once my paw had finished moving, I stopped and looked at my drawing, it was like my other pictures, I turned the pages back to compare but they were all the same, just different positions and folds, I turned to the very first page and saw my note from Lady Feng

'You can use a book to keep your drawings in now' she had signed it with her signature at the bottom, she had given me this book before I had left for The Jade Palace, I had drawn several trees and sceneries of places that I had travelled through, I flicked back some pages and remembered small memories of when I was there, only a little bit, like eating a peach while trying to draw a peach tree, trying to get the petals _just _right, I knocked myself back into reality and closed my note book, I stood up and wondered if there was a bathroom in this place so that I could freshen up, in Japan Lady Feng was reasonably wealthy, not a lot but enough for us not to worry about being kicked out of our home, so she had a bathroom installed, where fresh water comes from our local spring into our home, but I doubted that it would be here since this is an old valley, _Oh well... just have to ask a girl later... I still can't believe I'm here! _I tried to hide my excitement, since Crane was only next door and the walls were paper thin... literally.

After 20 minutes I walked out of my room and stopped _Wait, where am I going? I'm meant to be going to dinner with the others but I barely know my way around this place! _I thought for a second _Maybe I could ask Crane? _I walked down swiftly to Cranes room, I hesitated but knocked on his door, he answered and opened the door

"Oh hi Yuki, need some help or something?" he asked

"Uh no, but you said that it's dinner soon... and I kinda still don't know where the dining hall is" I explained but he just smile

"Oh yeah, don't worry I'll show you where it is" he stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him "It's this way" he opened his wing and walked towards the door at the end of the corridor, I followed quickly and caught up to his pace

"So what do you do here Mast- er I mean Crane?" I asked, stopping before I said Master again "I mean, Training wise?"

"Well, my training style is Fujian White Crane" he said to me

"Fujian White Crane?" _That's his style? I wonder what mine is _"That sounds interesting" I smiled "What's it like?"

"Well, kind of hard to explain but I'll show you tomorrow in training" we walked down the corridor and I listened attentively to Cranes words

"So what type of crane are you Crane? Like Sandhill Crane or a White naped Crane?" I had a common knowledge of different breeds an full of facts about some of them, like the crane is part of the Gruidae family

"I'm a red crowned crane" he answered _Oh there's that thing about red crowned cranes in Japan... oh yeah that was it_

"Did you know, in Japan, red crowned cranes are said to live for a 1,000 years?" _Oh that was a really stupid fact..._

"Really? Well I'll let you know in 9,978 years" he joked _err 1,000 take away 9,978, well 100 take away 78? 22?_

"So your 22?" I asked, he nodded

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm sort of good at math, anything else I'm rubbish at, but I'm good with numbers" I explained _And drawing, but if I say that then he might want to see some pictures..._

"Oh really?" he said, I nodded

"Then what's the square root of 144?" _Seriously?_

"12" I answered, the square root of 144 is always twelve "3 to the power of 3 times 3 to the power of 12" he was a bit confused

"What? I don't know that"

"3 to the power of 15" I answered "I teach you math, you teach me Kung fu" I joked, and Crane laughed along


	4. Chapter 4

Kung Fu Panda

Lucky Snow ~ Chapter 4

Shen opened his eyes to a blinding light, Shen realised he was lay on the wreck of his ship, he turned his head to the right and saw the shattered remains of his cannon, the eye of the dragon lay there staring into his face, Shen paused, then shot up immediately, he was _alive, _and somehow felt _healthier_, he looked at his robe, it was torn and ripped, but he saw his feathers, they were a much cleaner white, much purer than they had been for the last 30 years, he remembered his sword, then stood up and looked around for it, he turned his head until he saw it, underneath his cannon, not a bent or scratch on it, Shen ran over to it and pulled it from under the weapon, he looked into his sword and saw a quick glimpse of his reflection, but he only saw white, he put his sword back into his robe and looked for his quill blades, they were still somehow in his robe, he equipped himself and opened his tail feathers for further inspection

They were lovely, all of them. None ripped or the colour faded, they were the complete opposite, they had more colour and radiance in them now, the red was a nice colour, like a blood red, and the white was as pure as snow, he shut his tail feathers and looked down, and started to think about his situation

_So I have been brought back to life to have a much happier and peaceful life before I die, which shouldn't be long since I'm like 50 years old, but how do I feel much... younger? _ He saw a proper mirror on the outside of a building behind his ship, he took a step off of the ship and onto the slightly dusty wooden floor, he hesitated and ducked his head, hoping no one would see him, he could hear his heart pumping in his chest, he made a break for cover and ran until he reached the shadows of the building opposite to the mirror, he held his breath and ran once again, more quicker this time and finally reached the mirror, he shut his eyes, held his breath and faced the mirror _You have to do this, you have to see what damage has been done._

I walked down and out of the building, I explained to Crane about powers of numbers like cubed and squared, but some of it did sound like gibberish, I stopped talking about maths and listened to Crane about Kung fu

"You need to find a style of kung fu, like what are your strengths and weakness? How's your fitness and stamina?" Crane asked

"I can hardly climb those stairs, and if that doesn't tell you about my fitness and stamina then nothing will" I said turning my head to the side "But when I run, I am _fast_" I paused, thinking about what else I'm good and not so good at "I'm not brilliantly strong, like Mantis or Tigress, but I am quick and agile" I looked back at Crane

"No no I understand, I'm not exactly the strongest either" he chuckled

"Atleast you have wings, I just have a dodgy tail" I joked, and Crane laughed

"But all in all?" Crane asked

"I'm quick but not strong" I summed up my situation

"Not all the best fighters are strong, it's down to strategy most of the time" Crane pointed out

"Well, this is partly why I want to learn Kung Fu, I do want to get better a fighter and somehow make my own technique at fighting" I explain _The other half is I just want to be one of you guys_

"Hopefully, when you're trained enough" Crane smiled, we finally reach the door to the lunch hall, Crane opened it and we walked through, we saw a table that fitted eight and the rest of the Five, Po and Shifu seated at the table, with bowls of noodles.

"Oh hi Yuki" Po greeted me

"Hi Drag- Po" I corrected myself

"Ah Yuki, Crane, please sit" Shifu gestured the seats, I sat down next to Viper and Crane

"Do you want some noodles?" Po asked _Oh er... I don't eat that..._

"Oh, umm thank you, but, uh, I don't really eat noodles... or food like that" I blushed out of embarrassment

"Oh no that's fine, but what do you eat" Po asked, I was about reply but I couldn't let any words come out _I eat meat, I feel like a cannibal but I... Oh I eat fruit too!_

"Erm, well I eat fruit manly" I said sheepishly

"Ok that's fine, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll sort you out a fruit salad" Po said standing up and pushed himself away from the table

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose" I said

"Yuki, you have manners, but don't let them control you every movement" Shifu said wisely but also jokingly

"Yes, of course Master Shifu" I politely acknowledged his advice but I didn't talk for awhile, I just listened to the Fives conversations, and laughed with them when there was a joke

"So Yuki, how did you get here?" Mantis asked, I tilted my ears back, I glanced at Crane who was slicing his wing against his throat in a 'don't ask' way, Mantis got the message "Oh don't worry, I'll ask later"

"Thanks"

"Fruit salads almost done" Po grabbed the dish of fruit and added a pinch of sugar on top, he walked to my seat and placed the bowl on the table with a spoon, I looked in the bowl, there were strawberries and peaches, also some pears _Oh my favourite! Best day ever!_

"Thanks Po" I thanked him and began to eat the fruit, the peaches were sweet and lush "This tastes amazing! Where did you get the peaches from?" I asked

"Oh you know, in the garden" Po replied, pleased with the fact that I liked his cooking

"I hope that wasn't the peach tree of wisdom, dragon warrior" Shifu said, Po stared for a moment, then glanced around

"Err... No?"

"Anyway, this tastes amazing!" I smiled

"I know right? Po's cooking is the best there is" Monkey said to me

"Totally agree" I replied, and then I ate a strawberry _Yes, not sour, just pure sweetness!_

"His noodles are the best too" Viper said

"Too bad I'm so fussy" I joked, the others laughed to my joke _I made the Five laugh! Ha!_

"Nah, my dad's a better cook than me, his noodle soup is so much better" Po said

"Your dad?" I asked

"Y'know Mr Ping, from Mr Ping's Noodle Shop" Crane explained

"Oh, I haven't been in that shop yet, I'll pop in on a spare day" I said _So another Panda?_

"So you'll be training tomorrow, we'll see what you know" Shifu said, then put a noodle in his mouth

"Err... in a word... Nothing" I said, Shifu coughed and nearly choked on his noodle

"Nothing at all?"

"Umm..." I paused _I can do that... thingy... sort of _"Only this" I moved my tail and thought of that technique, I swayed my tail and raised it high, then looked at the ceiling "I'll pay for the damages"

"What damages?" Po asked


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit short but I'd thought I'd give you guess something to read before Christmas XD so here's chapter 5 XD**

Kung Fu Panda

Lucky Snow ~ Chapter 5

I extended my tail and shot it upwards to the ceiling, shooting through it, creating a gap in the ceiling, _YES! I did it!_ I contracted my tail back to its normal size, I looked back at the warriors, and they stared back at me in a mix of awe and shock, even Tigress.

"...those damages" I said, pointing my paw to the hole in the ceiling, Crane's beak dropped down, and Monkey dropped his chopsticks "Erm, guys?" I waved my paw in an attempt to wake them "You alright?"

"What... did you just do?" Shifu asked _Oh great I screwed this up!_

"I just, y'know, made my tail a little longer, then... woosh, broken ceiling" I explained

"H-How did you learn that?" Crane asked in amazement

"Lady Feng taught me it" I replied, I recalled when I first learnt it

~5 year old Yuki~

"Now Yuki, you know how to make your tail longer now yes?" Lady Feng asked me

"Yes I do Feng" I replied "See?" I turned around and closed my eyes, feeling a kind of... magic in my tail as it slowly grew a foot longer

"Well done Yuki!" Lady Feng smiled with pleasure "Now, you must control it"

"How do I do that Lady Feng?"

"Like how you normally do, but you need a bit more skill, and I will teach you that"

"Thank you"

~Now~

"Now I've seen everything" Monkey stated

"Oh yeah Crane, when I said earlier about me having a dodgy tail... that's what I meant" I said to Crane

"Amazing! You have something quite unique Yuki" Shifu commended me "But I'm not sure how I can teach you to use this in Kung Fu"

"Oh, no that's fine, I can just adapt" I said, awkwardly sitting back down in my seat "I don't normally use my tail for that, it was just a couple one offs when Lady Feng taught me, she mainly taught me art-" I stopped _Oops..._

"Art?" Mantis asked

"Um, yeah, I was quite good at it"

"_Was?_" Tigress asked, lifting a pair of chop sticks with her paw, and her pupils glancing at me from the corner of her eyes

"Well... when I said '_was' _I meant in Japan, I don't know how good you guys are at art in China, so I can't compare" I answered awkwardly again _Brilliant Yuki, just Brilliant_

"Well, I like Art a bit" Crane answered

"Ah well, you see, Crane's probably a lot better than me, so, let's change the subject shall we?" I said trying to change the subject, stuffing a strawberry in my mouth

"Ok, but I'd like to see some of your art sometime" Crane replied

Shen jumped back, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his feathers were as white as the winter snow, his black patches around his eyes were a light grey now, he turned his head and touched his face with his hand feathers, the feathers on the top of his head were tipped with a lovely red colour, his plumes and quills were a brilliant white and silver, Shen recalled a memory from when he was 25, he had looked in the mirror and had seen an almost identical image of himself now, but back then his feathers, even then weren't as full of life and colour, this image of him is him when he was younger, and the memory of fifty years of knowledge packed into his brain _I-I'm y-younger! But how can this be? That Master Oogway must have done this... _Then Shen started chuckling slightly to himself _Of course he can do that, he's the Grand Master of Kung Fu, He can do whatever he wants _Shen looked back up at the mirror _But look at me! I'm half my age! What a wonderful miracle! _Shen was so ecstatic that his tail feathers flew out quickly into their fan shape in celebration; Shen shut his eyes and started laughing, and hopping about in celebration.

"Yuki's also good at math" Crane announced that caught me off guard, I pricked my ears up while drinking from my wooden cup full of elderflower water

"Really?" Shifu asked, I 'mmhmm'ed through my cup of water, I gulped the water and then put the cup on the table, I looked up at them

"Yes, well, when I say 'good' at maths, I just mean I learnt it more quickly than the others in my class" I said trying to sound modest and not trying to sound like a snobby geek

"Tail martial arts, Art and now maths, what aren't you good at?" Monkey asked

"Oh _a lot _actually, I'm not good at: History, P.E., Other languages, oh and don't even mention Geography"

"So how good are you at maths?" Viper asked

"Well, Um... maybe ask me a question?" I suggested

"Ok, um" she put the tip of her tail under her chin and started thinking, then her eyes widened "Oh, I'll be right back" she bowed and left the table for the rooms

"How about 16 times 10?" Mantis asked _Add the zero to the end..._

"160"

"12 cubed" Tigress asked I hesitated _144, then times that by twelve, 12..._

"1,728" I said eventually after doing some mental multiplying

"y=mx+c is the equation of what?" Shifu asked unexpectedly _Oh I just learnt that in class!_

"It's the equation of a line slanted on a graph" I finished "can that be it please? I'm surprised you can't hear the cogs in my brain over working" I joked

"Of course, we could've finished at the first question, but you carried on" Shifu joked

"But I did it out of politeness, so that was on my own accord" I replied

"She can't help being polite Master Shifu, see I'll show you" Crane shuffled over to me "What's the square route of 64?"

"8" I said, then with a slightly defeated look "Dang..." I whispered to myself

"See?" Crane said

"You'll have to control these emotions Yuki, if you wish to learn the art, of Kung fu" Shifu said, then finishing his noodle soup, he stood up "I'm off to sleep, and so should you, don't stay up too late" he said and bowed, we sttod up and returned the bowed, and with that, Shifu left.


	6. Chapter 6

Kung Fu Panda

Lucky Snow ~ Chapter 6

Shen stopped his short term celebration and looked around himself _Is anybody there? _He glanced around, he could hear voices

"Is that...?" one said

"It can't be...!" another said

"H-He's supposed to be dead!" a third voice arose _I need to get out of here! _Shen spun around and looked around for a hiding place, he saw an abandoned shop, Shen closed his tail and leaped in threw the window, he dropped down the moment his claws made contact with the dusty floor and hid in the shadows _How can I ever be accepted back into China? Even though my appearance has changed, everyone still recognises me for what I have done... _Shen looked at the floor in despair _I need to find that... Panda, he is the only one that could understand... _Shen stood up, and leaped out of the window _Whether they see me or not... _He opened his tail feathers and wings and climbed onto the roof, he ran swiftly and leaped off of the building, his feathers allowed him to glide along the wind _I _will _find him_

I finished the last piece of fruit, it was a nice fruit salad, I looked at Mantis yawn slightly, then looked up

"I guess I'm off to sleep" he jumped off of the table "See you guys in the morning"

"Me too" Monkey said as he stood up and followed Mantis, it wasn't too long before Tigress joined them and Po looked at me as he stood up

"Well, training in the morning, hope you're up to it"

"Of course" I smiled, I then waved my tail high "Unless my tail isn't" I joked awkwardly

"Ok, see ya" he then followed the others _Where's Viper? She's been gone for about ten minutes? _Crane walked over to me

"You do remember where your room is right?"

"Yeah, 'course" I stood up, a yawned signalled its arrival and I put my paw up to my mouth "And that's where you'll find me in a few minutes" I smiled jokingly

"I don't usual do this but since you're new here and I've got some sort of energy, wanna race there?" he asked

"Um, Ok?" I hesitated

"Ok, go!" he suddenly started running with his long legs towards the door

"Hey! No fair!" I leaped onto all fours and started running, pursuing Crane, I turned left and saw the tall bird, his feathers ruffled in the air that pushed passed him, I felt my heart pump more and more, I felt the wooden floor underneath all of my paws, I always found running on all fours is much quicker than running on two paws, I was quickly gaining on Crane, he jumped and outstretched his wings as he started flying down the corridor, one more turn and he'd be there, I had a burst of energy as my legs moved quicker, I then leaped and slid on the smooth surface and slid underneath the flying kung fu master, I then ran on all fours again, I spun my body and turned right as I saw my bedroom door five yards away, I felt Crane's wing beats behind me, I took a deep breath then bent my back into a curve and then leaped three yards towards the door, outstretching my spine again, I then skidded as I clenched my front paw into the floor and my claws dug into the wood, I leaned upwards at the same time and within a second I was outside my bedroom door, standing up, slightly leaning over, I was panting out of tiredness _Where'd that energy rush come from? _I saw Crane land next to me, he was slightly panting too

"Wow, when you said you were agile, I didn't know you meant _that _agile" he giggled slightly

"Yeah, I guess there's a lot to learn about me" I smiled "Stuff even I don't know yet" Crane chuckled

"Well, I think we've deserved some rest, see you in the morning" Crane waved his wing and then entered his bedroom and closed the slide behind him, I smiled and then went into my bedroom, I looked around and sat down on my mat bed, I tried to keep as quiet as possible since the masters of kung fu were _right _next door, I shut my eyes, letting my ears swivel and twist to each sound, the slow breathing of the Furious Five beside me, I tried to force myself to sleep, but I couldn't, I was too excited, to full with adrenalin, I stood up quietly and looked and listened, seeing if anybody had heard me _Surely a tour wouldn't be that bad? _I looked around, then silently walked down the hallway, making my paws as light as possible, the hallway seemed longer while sneaking, I passed Po's room, treading extra quiet, I got closer to the door, I looked around and then ran quickly but quietly towards it, I put my paw on the wood, then pushed it open _Let's just hope Shifu isn't there_

Shen looked up, he had travelled the entire night to his destination, the Jade Palace, his wings were aching now, and he had taken the long way round, to avoid being spotted, but now he had to go through the Valley of Peace, he decided that since it was night his feathers wouldn't stand out as much, and everyone was asleep, he hesitated but put his talons one infront of the other, he felt, for one of the first times in his life, excited, he wanted to go to the Jade Palace, to change his path, to do what Po had told him, it didn't matter what he did in the past, only what he chose to do now, he looked up and saw it, in the distance, on top of a mountain the Jade Palace _If only it was closer..._ he started running, he sprinted down the streets, he was a silent as the wind, he twisted and turned several times to just reach to bottom of the stairs, he ran up a few steps but stopped, he was out of breath _I might be younger, but that doesn't change my stamina..._ he looked up and saw the thousand steps _Ugh... _he sighed and then began the journey

I looked at saw the starry night, the stars glistened like diamonds, it was very peaceful, I sighed with relief of not being caught and strolled out into a garden area, cherry blossoms gave me a nostalgic feeling, it reminded me home and Lady Feng

-5 year old Yuki—

"Lady Feng?" I asked

"Hm?" she replied, we were both sat on a tree branch, she was only slightly taller than me, being a crow

"Where are mommy and daddy? I haven't seen them for ages" she seemed to sigh

"They'll be back soon dear"

"But where have they gone?" I pestered

"To... China, my dear"

"China? That's where they speak Chinese?" Lady Feng nodded "So, Lady Feng, could you teach me Chinese?" she seemed a bit surprised at my question "So when I'm older, I can go to China to find mommy and daddy" she paused for a few moments, but smiled and nodded

"Of course my dear" she smiled and wrapped a wing around my shoulder


	7. Chapter 7

Kung Fu Panda

Lucky Snow ~ Chapter 7

I looked up and put my paw to my eye, I felt a small drop of water running down my cheek, I never did find my parents, I looked up at the starry sky, my three lucky stars, all in a row, shining brightly, I sighed, then perked up my ears, I heard a faint rustling, I quickly spun around and saw the bushes near the entrance rustling, my fur shivered, I hesitated but crept over to the entrance, I paused as I got to the arch, I looked at the bush, I realised that the bush was a long hedge all around the side of the walls _So what would they do in a fight? _I positioned myself, I lengthened my tail and pointed the end, it waved above my head, suddenly a peacock jumped out of the bush facing away from me, he didn't even realise I was there

"Finally... The Jade Palace" he sighed, I froze, was he going to steal from the Jade Palace? Destroy the furious Five? _Eep! _Something took over me and me paws grabbed the nearest thing possible, it so happened to be a terracotta plant pot, suddenly I threw it swiftly over the peacock's head, it smashed into a hundred and it made a loud shattering noise, I knew that it had woken up atleast one of the Furious Five, if not Shifu, the peacock stood there for a few moments, which made my heart stop as I was expecting it to turn around and fight me, but all that happened was he fell to the floor, unconscious, I pulled my paws as close as I could to my body, in a protective posture, I leaned over the peacock slowly, my ears pinned back, I looked to the side for a moment and then whispered

"Um, you awake?" I waited for a response, but nothing came, I looked around and heard a door shut _Oh no! The Furious Five are coming! Or Master Shifu? I'm dead! _I paced in a spot, looking around what to do _Eep! _I grabbed the Peacock by under his wings and across his chest and dragged him through the dusty floor, towards the door, I felt his steady breathing, so I was relieved because I hadn't killed him, I put him on the floor slowly and waited behind him, I saw the silhouettes of the Furious Five, Po, and Shifu _I'm, dead_ the door slid open and I put my ears up, one paw behind my back, the other in a waving position and I put on a smile "Err, I er" I paused "Having a nice night?"

"Yuki, what is going on here?" Shifu demanded, his eyes slide down to the Peacock by my paws, suddenly his ear twitched, his mouth gaped open and his eyes wide with shock, this was a similar position of the other animals standing there

"Wait what?" Po exclaimed "Shen?"

"Wait what, what?" I asked _Shen?_ "Oh this? Well, you see er, I kinda saw him trespassing and I sorta" I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes "Threw the pot over his head and he fell unconscious and I dragged him in here and now were having this conversation" I said the last sentence very quickly, i opened one eye

"This is, strange" Shifu collected his thoughts, but still seemed shocked

"Master Shifu, what shall we do?" Tigress asked concerned _What's happening? What's up with this lot?_ Master Shifu looked up at me

"Yuki, you and Crane take Shen to Yuki's room, do you think you could take care of him for tonight?" I nodded my head hesitantly "Good, right, the rest of you, follow me" he then turned and the shocked animals followed him, except for Crane

"What, just happened?" I asked "Who's Shen?" Crane looked down at the Peacock "Him? Why was everyone so shock that he was here, and how did all of you know him?"

"Look, let's carry him to your room" he seemed to say bitterly "Then I'll tell you" he lifted under Shen and carried his bottom half while I grabbed the top half, carrying his long neck and shoulders _This is strange... _

We lay the bright white peacock on my floor mat, I then sat down next to him and I looked down his body to his tail feathers, there was something similar about him but I couldn't put my paw on it, I shot my looked back up to Crane and saw him looking at something, he was standing on one claw and the other close to his beak

"What are you doing?" I asked, he turned around

"Are these yours?" he was holding a book in his talons, I leaped at him and snatched the book out of his hands and landed on my three paws, while the other held my book and closed it

"You're not supposed to look in there!" I said embarrassed

"Seriously they're good drawings" he replied

"Still!" I protested

"Fine, sorry" it was silent for a few moments that seemed like hours, I sat down and looked up at Crane

"No, I'm sorry, it's just, I don't really like people looking at my drawings" I lowered my ears, he tapped my shoulder with his wing

"Look, it's fine" he smiled and then sat down infront of me, bending his legs so they were on the floor, like he was sitting in a nest "So I guess you want to know who this Shen is right?" I nodded "Well, ok"

Crane had left for his room at round about 1 o'clock in the morning, I was tired and looked around for my bed, until I realised that Shen was on it _Shen... _Crane had explained to me all of Shen's evil deeds, and I had no clue on how to react when he woke up, I shook my head and walked towards the corner, I grabbed my sketch book and pencil, I then sat in the corner of the room and began sketching, sketching Shen to be in fact, it took me awhile to get his feathers _just _right, I copied his exact patterns on his tail feathers, I stared at his tails for a few moments, and then my gaze slid up to the peacocks head, I took one final look, I closed my book and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes for sleep

**It's a bit short but oh well :3**


End file.
